Loving Two
by xXCode AngelXx
Summary: Eve is going to a new school where she meet two boys, Raven and Add. She didn't want anything to do with them but both Raven and Add won't let her until they get what they want! Raven x Eve x Add (other pairing as well)
1. Chapter 1

Code: so apparently Add is meant to be with Eve and sure I accept that but I still love Raven x Eve so I decide to make RavenxEvexAdd!

Eve: why?

Code: deal with it love

Add: -links arm with Eve and stick tongue at Raven- she mine loser!

Raven: -grab Eve's arm- yeah say the one who just started. I knew her longer then you had.

(All of them are human)

Raven- BM (has robotic arm)

Eve- CN (no orb)

Add- is Add

Rena- GA

Chung- DC

Ara- SD

Aisha- VP

Elsword- RS

Couples

RavenxEvexAdd (I like Raven x Eve and Add x Eve)

RenaxChungxAra (I don't like AraxAdd because I like ChungxAra better so Rena x Chung or Ara x Chung then I'm happy =3=)

AishaxElsword

Morning already? I don't understand why people go to school, I remember from my old high school everyone always chat instead of working on their work or even studying on the exams. It going to be the same with this school as well, I don't understand why father never let me home schooled I have my servants and they study when they were younger so why can't they teach me instead? Everyone is always so cheery when seeing friends or family, I don't get it! What so great about greeting friends, they just only slow you down and cause many problems for everyone around us. Just once I wish I can understand these so called emotions that people cherish so much.

"Milady it time for school" a male sound voice can be heard downstairs

"Sorry I'm just brushing my hair!" I yelled back

I guess I should introduce myself first? Well then Hello my name is Eve and I am 16 years old, my father owns a big company, so we move around a lot but this year my father bought a giant house just for me and my servants so that I could attend to high school and graduate, I really don't want to go to school is because there are people that will rank you on what kind of person you are. I just know that people are going to hate me, I really don't mind they hate me but I hope they won't bug me when I'm working. You could say studying and working are the most important things to me in high school and you wonder why? It because I would get a better future but then the company will be pass down to me, so I have to work hard and when I graduate it be a lot easier for me to take care of the company like my father has. Ah I'm going be late if I do not hurry! As I ran downstair my maid Ophelia handed me my lunchbox.

"Milady are you walking to school today?" Ophelia looked at me with a kind smile.

"Thank you and yes I am walking to my school" I said with my usual monotone voice.

My servants are Ophelia, Oberon and Ferdinand. Those three servants of mine are the only ones that I cared about the most but I tried not to show it, Oberon is my butler, Ophelia is my maid and Ferdinand is actually my bodyguard but he is usually hiding somewhere watching my every step by now. Sometime Ophelia would try scold him and punish him for not giving me space but he always somehow manages to skip, when I ask Ferdinand how he escape unharmed he told me it was skill but for me it more likely pure luck. Hmm maybe I should punish him when I see him but then it would be very rude to hurt someone dear, why those this always has to be so confusing for me!

"Milady have a safe trip!" Ophelia started waving to me by the door

"Do not worry about her Oberon, Ferdinand is stalking her every move!" Oberon looked at Ophelia

"Oberon the word you used is very creepy" Ophelia glared at the masked man

-At the school-

This seem nice already but I do wish those girls would move! What is so important outside instead of waiting inside of class?! I never understand these people and their stupid emotions, I'm glad I do not need emotions. As I pushed my way through I was finally on the other side of the wall of females but suddenly I bumped into someone tall, when I looked up I saw the same golden eyes just like mine, staring down at me. He had black long hair nearly reaching to his neck and smalls scar around his face, when I looked at his arm it was made with machine and I was impressed that something can be used to help a person

"Are you alright?" his voice was deep and cold when he stared down at me.

"I do not need someone like you asking me that I am fine! Now move imbecile" I glared at the tall figure and by the look of his face he was surprise.

When he moved aside I bumped into another male he was a little taller then me but little shorter then the male with golden eyes, he had purple amethyst eyes and snow white hair just like mine but he was wearing a cat hoodie. When I looked at him, he give me a wicked smile that made me shiver in fright but I stand tall and glared at this man.

"Isn't that kind of rude, missy?" His voice with not high but not to deep but the way he called me missy boils my blood

"I have you know sir that I do not take kindly to those who waste time on such little thing like chatting, now move!" I glared right at him and his smile got bigger.

"Add we have to head for class" The tall figure looked at this so called 'Add'

"Fine fine, I be back missy!" 'Add' sent me a wink and chased after his tall figure friend.

I took a deep breath and went into the building, as I got my schedule from the office I started heading towards my classroom. As I walked down the halls a women with long green hair and big breast came up to me and started pulling my cheeks, it really hurt when she start pulling my cheeks but the next thing I knew she hugged me to death and I barely could breath with her giant breast suffocating me.

"Rena your killing her!" A male voice came running toward us

The male had spiky hair and what seem to look like pikachu ears sticking out, then there is his eyes cyan blue with paw prints in them. He seem to be the gentlemen type when I looked closely, then there was my attacker the girl called 'Rena' I had to admit she was pretty, with long greenish blonde hair and forest green eyes and big chest that put me in shame. She could of been a fairy from afar and her smile, it was warm and friendly.

"But she so cute Chung! Just look at her face!" I felt myself be grabbed by the shoulders

"Her eyes remind me of Raven's eyes and her hair reminds me of Add" Chung inspected me a little closer

"Pardon me but do you know where room 2-B is?" I asked with my usual monotone voice and emotionless eyes

Before I knew it I was soon dragged to the classroom, when we entered I notice the two males I have met. Add and I believe Chung called him Raven, when both of them turned their gazes at us. They only stared but when Chung and Rena went to sit down while leaving me to stand I felt 4 pair of eyes watching me, I thought it was Ferdinand but I was wrong those 4 eyes belong to the two boys I had bumped in earlier. I felt very uneasy but I stand tall and ignored them, I was hoping for them to stop staring at me but they kept on staring at me until the teacher came in.

"Okay everyone get to your seat, we have a new student with us here today. Introduce yourself" He glanced at me before staring at the whole class

"Hello my name is Eve Silver I am 16 years old" I answered with my usual monotone voice and poker face

"Wait Silver? You mean the Silver family that owns a huge company?!" A male with red flaming hair shoot up and looked at me with a shocked face

"Elsword sit down right now or I have to call in your sister!"

"Y-yes sir!" A fit of giggles can be heard by the girls in the class

"Eve you may sit between Add and Raven, please raise your hand you two"

Both the males that I have bumped into had raise their hands and lucky me because I am sitting in the middle of them, which I feel very uneasy being around them. As I walked down the rows and took a seat beside them and open my note book and started writing things down, I felt the same 4 pair of eyes staring down at me. I tried my best to focus on the board but with their eyes staring at me it was impossible for me to do my work! That when I saw two pieces of paper folded on my desk, I looked up to see my teacher working on equation so I took the chance and read the note on the right.

Hello missy~ We be partners from now on, hope we get along!

As soon I looked at his note I started to crumbled it up and heard a chuckle on my left side, when I looked at my left Raven was staring down at me and chuckling. It felt nice a bit but I pushed it a side and took the left piece of paper on my desk, as I open it. A piece paper folded fell from the right side, I don't get it all three of us are sitting together why can't we just whisper instead of sending random notes because it is irritating me! I ignored the piece of paper on my right and looked at the paper I had open.

I'm sorry for bumping into you, I will repay you for bumping into you.

I felt little happy that Raven apologize unlike a certain someone, wait did I said that I felt a little happy? I must be losing it. As I wrote down on the piece of paper and moved it pass to Raven, his face seem to be very pleased that I return his paper and he began to open it and looked through it. While he was reading I took the note that I had ignored for a minute and looked through it.

Hey are you angry at me because I want to be friends with you!

Add want to be friends with someone like me? It make me wonder why that he want to be friends with me but I pushed that thought aside and wrote on the paper and passed it to Add, he seemed very happy when he got a note back from me and as soon he hold the note he give it a little kiss and tucked in his pocket, I found it very creepy but I ignored it and went back to looking through my notes.

-Lunch-

When the bell rang I grab my lunch from my bag but as soon as I grabbed it I felt twos arms grab holding me up like a doll, I turned my head to see Raven and Add looking at me but before I knew it they start dragging me to cafeteria, I tried my best to get out of their grip but it was no use so I stopped and let them dragged me. It was unpleasant to be drag but I cannot get out of their grips no matter how hard I tried, as soon we reached to cafeteria. The two of them put me a spot between them again like from class, as they both sat down they kept their stares on me so when I tried to leave they pull me back down and now both of them are holding my waists.

"Let me go!" I shout at them but they smoke their heads and kept their stares on me

I felt my blood boiling and the only way to free myself from these imbecile.

SMACK, SMACK!

As I slapped at both of them, I had chance to run and so I did. I ran with all my might and ended up in gym room storage, it was hard for me to breath because I was never great at sports with my small weak body I can't even jog a mile! I wish I could become strong then it would make everything easier for me. As I sat down in the dark hiding I heard footsteps walking around the gym and two voices that I know so well, I thought those two had given up searching for me but they seem to be more stubborn then I have ever imagine!

"Seen her Raven?!"

"No how about you Add?"

"Nope, I asked Elsword, Aisha, Ara, Chung and Rena to help search for her!"

"I see…. Hey Add why are you chasing Eve?"

"That the same question for you!"

"I asked first"

"Fine, fine well it because I am obsessed with her! I got all the pictures I could get and place it around my room, I even had my friend make me a doll version of her! So now your turn!"

"Add that just plain creepy but anyways I love her even when we were children, I bet she doesn't really remember me"

"So that make you Raven Blade my love rival?!"

"Guess so"

They both like me?! How and why do they both like me?! Raven said he knew me when were children but I don't recall meeting any children my age… Add way of showing his love to me is creepy but actually pleasant since not many people give me attention. I felt my face redden after the two confess so I tried keep the blush down, when I looked around I saw a person staring straight at me and before I knew it I screamed and ran off from the storage and right into Raven's arms. I cling myself to him for my dear life.

"Eve are you okay?!" Add asked me with a worried expression that I would never seen

"Do not worry Eve I will protect you" Raven looked at me with loving eyes and glare at the storage room

"Milady it just me!" I knew that voice and it belong to Ferdinand, he came out of storage room with his stupid spear like sword in his hand

"Ferdinand!" I walked over to him

SMACK!

I left red mark on his cheek and I began to scold him for scaring me to death in that storage room. I heard laughter behind me and when I turned around I saw Add laughing on the floor holding his stomach and Raven trying to stop himself from laughing, I felt embarrassed so I walked to Raven.

SMACK!

I left a slap mark on Raven and when I went over to the laughing Add.

BONK!

I kicked his head, both of them silence themselves and said they were sorry. I was still mad at them for laughing but I wasn't angry as before.

-after school-

As the school ended with Add and Raven staring at me again, I began to walk home when I felt someone following me. When I turned around I saw Raven and Add following me with million of girls running after them. They both ran towards me and before I knew it Add swept me off my feet and start carrying me. I punch and kicked him, that when he nearly drop me so he passed me to Raven. I tried to punch him but it was useless and when I looked at Add and Raven's face they had giant smirks on their face, I didn't know where I was going but I could hear less shouting from the girls and everything was quiet we all stopped at the park. I was upset that they took me away when I was heading home. I look through my bag and grabbed my phone, as I called Oberon to pick me up both Raven and Add grabbed my phone. I tried to grab it but they kept passing it to each other making it a lot difficult for someone short as me to try grab it. I had chased them around the whole park and when sun was setting and when I got my phone back, I was so tried and sat on the bench with the two. It was really fun, I think I smiled or even laugh chasing them, but I can't lose focus. As I was getting up I heard rustle in the bush and when all three of us turned around it was Elsword with and twig in his hair.

"Um uh I uh was um PEEING I WAS PEEING IN THE BUSH!" He made dash and whammed right into a pole

When all three of us went to check on Elsword I saw a swirly in his face with star floating above him, I tried wake him up and when he didn't woke up.

SMACK!

"OW I'M WAKE!" Elsword jump right up holding his cheek

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

Add started to laugh at Elsword being smacked around by me. This is what he get for trying to pee in the bush, when I did a final slap across his face it sent him flying to the tree, I crossed my chest and glared at the beaten up boy who lay there unmoving but breathing.

**Code: AND FINISH!**

**Add+Raven: -grab Eve-**

**Code: Sorry if Raven or Add was to oc or something**

**Aisha: Where was I?**

**Ara: Yeah!**

**Code: Aisha you were hiding in the bush and Ara was talking with her brother**

**Eve: If you all don't know Ferdinand he is my third servant in Code Empress**

**Code: THANK FOR READING!**

**Ace: CODE SHUT UP**

**Code: I KILL YOU -chase Ace-**

**Angel: -wave to camera- goodbye **


	2. Chapter 2

**Code: Hello I'm still learning on grammar but no matter how hard I tried I still suck….. yes maybe I did made some of characters REALLY REALLY out of character don't know but I had do something about this but don't worry they be normal in this chapter when Eve isn't here but I need more information on Add, I know he is very rebellious but that all I got so place send me information I also know that he is obsessed with Eve. I also saw many picture of Eve when I was looking at the backstory of Add's and found the picture of him, some old dude and lot picture of Eve**

**Eve: As well Code's keyboard stink**

**Elsword- Lord Knight (you found out) **

(Might have some swearing and Add being creepy)

Raven and Add seem to really like Eve and that the only thing they have in common! I mean Add and Raven don't get along but maybe with Eve in the middle of their stupid damn fights, then it would make thing a hell lot easier because Chung and I can't freaking stop them in ever single god damn fight and I thought I was way worse then them! Wait that proves I am way mature and that they should respect me…. Still I can't believe Aisha dragged me out to spy on the three and in the end I get freaking beat up! I still have that mark on my handsome face, what would my fans girls would react! Oh I wish this mark would heal so my ladies do not have to cry in tears!

"Elsword what are you doing?" Chung looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why I am thinking my dear friend, why would you ask?" I looked at him with a big grin.

"It would be that you were holding your face and swaying side to side and a person asked me if you were gay" Chung turned his gaze at a book.

"I AM NOT GAY! I AM STRAIGHT, STRAIGHT I TELL YOU!" I stand up and pointed at him.

"You know if you keep saying that you might turn gay and if you do, please don't rape me because I'm to young to be raped by a man" Chung scooted away from me.

"I PROVE TO YOU THAT I AM NOT GAY!" As soon as those word left my mouth, I grabbed a girl that was passing by and crashed my lips on to her.

When our lips parted I turn to Chung with a big grin on my face but when I saw a horrifying expression on Chung's face, I was about to ask him what wrong when he pointed behind me. When I turned around I knew I made a huge mistake, behind me was Aisha and she was carrying a book and before I could utter a word.

BAM!

I was sent flying across the field and crashed right into the bleachers! I already been slapped and now this?! Why does everyone want to beat me to death, what did I do to deserve this punishment?! Tell me! Someone one give me answer why does everyone hurt me, I am just a innocent boy a BOY I TELL YOU!

"Elsword? Are you alright, you do have a giant bump on your head" I can feel Chung poking me with a twig.

"Humph! That what you get jerk!" I could hear Aisha footstep running off.

You know this brought me back to the time when Aisha and I use to be very close but that was a long time ago, now I'm beginning to think that bullying her was my biggest mistake ever. She always had been there for me and always stood up for me and what did I give her in return? I hurt her, I destroyed our friendship because my damn greed of fame. I'm such a fool, Aisha was my best friend and a friend that loved me…. I'm so sorry that I was never one to protect you Aisha. This is all my fault, I wish I can change the past so we can be friends like in the past.

WHACK

"FREAKING EL OF THE MOTHER OF ELEMENT TREES!" I screamed at top of my lungs and hold the place that no man or women should ever kick in a man's part.

"Oh you are alive!" Chung had a big smile on his face and look down at me.

"YOU SON OF PIKACHU!" I tried stand up but I fell right back down on the floor moaning in pain.

"Chung?" Ara came running towards us and grabbed on to Chung's arm.

.

"Hey Ara" Chung smiled at the Chinese girl.

"Chung!" Rena had came running toward Chung and grabbed on to his other arm "What did you do to Elsword?"

"THAT HUMANOID PIKACHU KICKED ME IN A PLACE WHERE NO MAN OR WOMEN SHOULD KICK!" I glared at Chung but what I notice Rena and Ara were glaring at each other, again!

Now I know that Rena and Ara love Chung when they were kids but can they make a move and kiss him already because I bet everyone 100 bucks that Chung didn't even knew that Ara and Rena loved him for 10 years! 10 freaking years and he hadn't notice their feelings, even Eve that new kid heard the damn confession of freaking "I'm hot but I'm cold to everyone" idiot and "I like Eve so I have her pictures everywhere in my room" freak! Wait Why am I still here? Actually this could be my chance to escape while the girls try get Chung's attention. Okay 1st mission, escape the park and from Chung.

"Elsword where are you crawling off to?" I hear Chung's footstep as I tried to crawl as fast I can.

"Um nothing just crawling!" I try my best to crawl as fast as I can go but a snail, a freaking snail passed me and I was bigger then it!

"You know a snail is faster then you"

"SHUT UP I KNOW… I BET YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT ARA AND RENA LIKE YOU" I saw Chung's face went pale and I made chance to start rolling away.

As I rolled away from the park and into the alleyway, I could hear Chung yelling for me, but I made no movement or sound but the dang smell made me want to scream and runout but my mission is to escape the park and from Chung. As I lay in the alleyway I can hear Chung's footstep running pass the alleyway with Rena and Ara running after him, as soon as the footsteps disappear I stood up and made a run from the opposite direction where Chung took off and now my second mission start. The great Elsword also known as the famous ladies man 'Rune Slayer' will see Aisha and apologize to her and be friends with her-

BAM!

AGAIN?! Really? A pole! Why can't I bump into Aisha? This is just mad, how in the lord is a pole standing in middle of sidewalk?! Kids could get hurt for running into it, like me! Damn it my butt and face hurts, but it not time for that! I must find Aisha before it to late!

Zap!

"GAH!" I jumped and grab on to the pole, I heard a snicker and I knew who it was, Add.

"Hello Elsword nice to see you, I seem to be in way of you 'hitting' on a pole" Stupid Add!

"What it to you Add aren't you going to go fight with Raven?" I glared at him before letting go of the pole.

"I have better time to do, like stalking Eve" he smiled and shrugged.

"Dude you gotta stop it just plain creepy!" I yelled at him but all he did was smiled.

"But Eve doesn't mind and if she did hate me, I would have to kidnapped her and rape her until she accept me" he looked at me with his eyes gleaming.

"I think you need help Add" I looked at Add with concern in my eyes.

Add frowned at me "Fuck you Elsword, what the fuck can you do? Your a selfish asshole, remember the time I needed you to be there for me? You just fucking turn you back on me and made fun of me! Shit I can't even forgot that pain in the ass memories as a child! If you want to fucking help me! Change and become that 'Elsword' I used to know! Aisha was fucking heartbroken that you fucking betray us! Aisha still love you and that why she dragged you along to spy on Raven and me!" I was speechless on what Add had said.

I couldn't even speak, all I did was just stare at Add and when he said that he wanted the old Elsword back. Everything in my heart hurts and I remember that I caused both my childhood friends Aisha and Add to feel so much pain. Aisha my first crush and her brother, Add my best friend, I betray them and even hurt them! If I hadn't been so messed up and stupid this would have never happen, becoming popular corrupt my mind and soul but I can still change. When Add was about to leave I grabbed onto his arm.

"Help me change Add! Change me into the 'Elsword' that I once was!" I plead to him and when I looked at him, he just nodded.

"I don't care if your my friend again but you have to make Aisha smile again… First let cut you hair" Add pointed out my manly hair.

"B-b-but it my manly hair!" I looked at him with a shocked and frighten face.

"That is not manly, you look like one of those hookers but a male kind"

"I AM NOT!"

"How many girls did you date and broke up?" My face went pale when he asked me that question.

When I didn't answer his question, he dragged me to the hair salon and soon a sound of scissors can be heard sniping my hair, when I heard those snip I remember that it brought me greed but when I had short hair it brought me many happy things when I was a child, every length brought something that I forgotten a long time ago, after the final snip and looked up in mirror. I saw a boy that was kinder and more gentle then the man I once was, the boy that was once a heart breaker will fix the mistake he has made by starting to change what he is.

"Oh hello Elsword" Raven walked in salon with a guitar case beside him.

"Hey Raven" I looked at him and glance at his case "you play guitar?" I know that Raven has his robot arm but can he even play with it?

"of course not Raven is just a machine that can't do anything right!" Add start scoffing at Raven.

"Well pardon me that I don't stalk people like a freak!" Raven glared at Add.

"How about we not fight! Raven I need you play your guitar for me for Aisha!" I pleaded with him as I kneeled in front of him, begging him with my puppy eyes.

"Fine but you owe me" Raven looked at me with a very small smile and after we walked outside salon, Add started dragging us to park.

-With Aisha-

"Damn that jerk! Can't believe that I had to bring him to stalk Eve and then my first kiss get stolen by him!" as I screamed into my pillow, I heard footsteps coming upstairs.

"Aisha are you alright?" My father Angkor came into my room with a worried expression on his face.

"Nothing wrong father, just stress right now" I answered him politely.

My father nodded and asked me another question "Have you seen your brother lately?" I shook my head and watch my father closed the door before waving goodbye.

Add….. My adoptive, creepy, obsess brother that I cared. Always had been there for me even when Elsword changed, ah I'm so jealous of Eve that she got two guys that are in love with her but then again Raven said he knew her when they were children and Add, well Add was obsess with her when he bumped into her while stealing a candy from a baby as a child… Lady of el, I hope he doesn't come home today because I really don't want him to find out that I'm hanging with Eve later.

-Flash back-

_"Hey Eve!" As I ran down to stop in front of the silver queen._

_"Hello president" she casually said with her monotone voice._

_"You don't have to call me that! The name is Aisha Kim, nice meet you Eve Silver!" I said with my cheery voice._

_"So your Add's sister? You both don't look alike, unless you both had different mothers" She bluntly said._

_"Oh it not that it just because he my adoptive brother!" I smiled at her._

_She blinked a couple times when she said "What happen to his parents?"_

_Those few words shot me through the heart, it hurts a lot because when I asked Add what happen to his family. It was something tragic and I didn't want to share it unless he was ready, so I made up a lie._

_"Oh um he said that he can't remember!" I can tell Eve wasn't buying it but she ignored it._

_"So wanna hangout Eve?" I looked at her curiously and crossing my fingers hoping for her to accept._

_She was about to answer when something jumped out of hedge and nearly knocked us down! Whatever that knock us down was suffocating us to death, it must be one of those guys like in the movie! Where two beautiful girls get kidnapped by ugly mans and 2 handsome boys come to our rescue and take us away from them and then we fall in love! Wait what am I thinking?! We need get out of here but first step is to try get them off. When I try push them off my face, I heard a little squeal when I realize it was Rena's chest suffocating me to death._

_"Rena your killing us!" I pushed her off and saw her on floor blushing like tomato "I'm sorry Aisha, it was just that I saw Chung with Ara so I ran away!" Rena started to cry until I saw hand patting her head_

_"You and Ara are friends, right?" Eve's hand patted her gently, as Rena nodded "Then you shouldn't cry over that, if you love this Chung then try your best because she is the only girl that is your rival" Rena looked up at Eve and smiled brightly before hugging her and then I think I saw Eve's smile, it was small but I can see it. Eve Silver, a girl that suppose to be emotionless has emotions…. I guess staying up with Add while he research on Eve was a great idea! NOT!_

_-Flash back end-_

"I should get ready now!" I stood up quickly and changed into a pair of light purple tank top and short jeans

As I ran downstairs and to the door, I give a goodbye to my father and start running to the park to meet Eve. When I ran to the park, I saw Eve sitting on the bench with a baby blue skirt and white tank top with a silky light blue jacket. When I ran to her and give her a hug, Eve points behind me when I saw three people that I knew very well. Elsword had short hair and change of clothes with Raven and Add, Raven had spotted me and Eve, he started pointing at me which caught Elsword's attention. What surprise me the most that I saw the smile that I use to see as a child when I was with Elsword.

"Hey Aisha, the guys are coming" As I soon looked up they were already standing in front of me.

"Um hey Aisha I want to apologize for everything" Elsword looked at me with a sad expression.

"For everything?! You made me suffer for 7 years! 7 years when I needed you the most!" I couldn't contain my anger that I had bottle up from 7 years ago.

I was about to tell him leave me alone, Raven started unpacking something and Add had his stupid creepy smile again when a strum guitar can be heard.

"Then let start over Aisha"

**Code: CLIFF HANGER!**

**Raven: What will happen?**

**Add: Find out on the next**

**Eve: Chapter of Loving Two**

**-teaser-**

**"Chung I hate you!"**

**"Eve look out!**

**"There someone trying to kill us!"**

**"N-no! Help me!"**

**"Someone been kidnapped!"**

**"Aren I love you but I can't be with you"**

**"I don't care I love you"**

**10 people trying fall in love but how far will they go to be with their loves one? Find out on the next Story of Loving Two**


	3. Chapter 3

**Code: -cries in corner-**

**Add: What wrong with monster?**

**Ara: she crying over that people are pairing me with you**

**Add: You? EW!**

**Code: I don't hate you Ara it just that, Add seem more interested in Eve and that I'm getting feeling that everyones just pairing people that are new! I mean Elesis came before Add so why isn't Elesis x Ara?!**

**Elesis: It because I'm with her brother**

**Code: I know I know but I just don't understand how Ara x Add works! All I see is that Ara and Add start with letter A and that they have three letters. Nothing more!**

**Raven: How about they both lost something special**

**Code: No no no -whack Raven- Ara still has her brother baka! Add has nothing just like Eve and you -nodding- Beside he more obsess with Eve then Ara**

**Eve: Where you get that idea from?**

**Code: some trailer I saw on youtube, it show that Add saw Eve and took his hood and had a giant smile then walked up to Eve and grabbed her chin and looked at her. I was like damnnnnn, then Add killed Oberon….**

**Rena: To story please?**

**Elesis- GM age-21**

**Aren- idk :D age- 22**

Aisha wasn't sure if she can accept Elsword but somewhere deep down her heart was yearning to have Elsword back in her life. She really wanted Elsword to be her friend again but she was afraid to be hurt and crushed again like in her past, as she was thinking what to do with Elsword. Raven had gotten up on stage with Add and Elsword, the trio were setting instruments up, like drum, keyboard and microphone but as they were setting up, one of the musical was missing and poor Add had call the missing pianist who was running around whole city looking for a idiot.

"Hello this Chung! Kinda of busy looking for a friend!" Chung was running around between shops until he heard Add's snicker

"Hello to you too Chungy boy! Anyways Elsword at the park and we need you here right now, so hurry up or I make you regret it" Chung frowned at Add's threat

Chung sighed at Add's threat and start running toward park with Ara and Rena running with him. As Chung was running, he took his chance to glance at Rena and Ara, both of them were very beautiful, with kind heart but what make him cry in his heart that he has to pick one and Chung doesn't want to choose between the two, he wish that they won't age because he want this day be like this with laughter and smile. Through it was just a dream, a dream that can never be real and will lie in the darkness.

When Chung reached to the park he found Elsword in front of microphone waving at Chung, but what shocked him the most that Elsword cut his hair bringing a fresher and more mature Elsword. Which Chung hope for that his personality changed. Chung walked up toward stage while Rena and Ara headed towards to Aisha and Eve who were standing in front of stage watching the guys, setting up. Once Chung got on stage he quickly rush to the keyboard and start adjusting it to the right volume.

**(EVERYONE PLAY THIS SONG Miss Independent by Ne-yo)**

**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah**

Sound of drums, guitar and keyboard start playing with Elsword grabbing onto mic and looking right at Aisha with a smile on his lips

**Ooh there's somethin about just somethin about the way she's move**

**And I can't figure it out**

**there's something about her.**

**Said ooh it's somethin about kinda woman that want you but don't need you**

**And I can't figure it out**

**it's somethin about her**

As Aisha listen and blush at the song, she notice a lot of people came to watch the little show but what surprise her the most that she saw Elsword's sister Elesis watching and there was a man beside her, looking at him closely she knew who that man was. The man was Aren Haan, Ara's older brother but what shocking is that Aren is with Elesis. Aisha remembered hearing that Elesis declared Aren as a enemy when they were younger but them hanging out what shock her the most! Her eyes slowly wander away from the two and square on Elsword who was smiling down at Aisha.

**Cause she walk like a boss talk like a boss**

**Manicured nailed to set the pedicure off**

**She's fly effortlessly**

**Cause she move like a boss do what a boss**

**Do she got me thinkin about gettin involved**

**That's the kinda girl I need**

Aisha face became beet red when Elsword sang "That's the kinda girl I need" She try lower her blush and tell herself not to fall for the idiot cherry but she can't help but believe in those words because it sound like they really mean it. As she try not look at Elsword and look somewhere else, she felt a presence in front of her and she try to ignore it when a hand grab her and drag her on the stage. When she looked up she saw Elsword smiling, she try leave stage but Elsword didn't let her hand go and the next thing that Aisha knew what happening, Elsword start spinning her around and leading her around the whole stage.

**She got her own thing**

**that's why I love her**

**Miss Independent**

**Won't you come and spend a little time**

**She got her own thing that's why I love her**

**Miss Independent**

**ooh the way you shine**

**Miss Independent**

**yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah**

Aisha couldn't help but smile and laugh as she and Elsword dance around each other, everything around them disappear and no human in sight could be seen. Only Elsword and Aisha were standing, smiling together.

**Ooh there's somethin about**

**kinda woman that can do for herself**

**I look at her and it makes me proud**

**There's something about her**

**Somethin oh so sexy about**

**kinda woman that don't even need my help**

**She said she got it she got it**

**No doubt, it's somethin about her**

**Cause she work like a boss play like a boss**

**Car and a crib she bouta pay em both off**

**And the bills are paid on time yeah**

**She made for a boss only a boss**

**Anything less she telling them to get lost**

**That's the girl that's on my mind**

As the two dance and smile at each other, Ara and Rena cheered for them. As they cheered and smile for Aisha and Elsword, Eve was confused on why people are so happy on a song like this that she whisper very quietly to herself "What is happiness?" Raven and Add saw Eve with a sad and confused look written all over her face. So both of them plan same idea to take her out which cause a huge disaster one day.

**She got her own thing**

**that's why I love her**

**Miss Independent**

**Won't you come and spend a little time**

**She got her own thing that's why I love her**

**Miss Independent**

**ooh the way you shine**

**Miss Independent**

**yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah**

Elesis smiled proudly at her younger brother, she felt tears stingy her eyes and as she wiped the tear away, a hand appear and handed her a tissue. When she looked up at owner of hand she saw Aren, her rival and her enemy but right now her heart is beating to fast for her liking so she turned away from Aren who just simply smiled and pat her head like a father would do to his child. Elesis became a little red but she hid it very well as she try shooed Aren's hand away which he just simply laugh at her attempts to get rid of his hand.

**Her favorite thing to say Don't worry I got it**

**And everything she got best believe she bought it**

**She gonna steal ma heart ain't no doubt about it**

**You're everything I need, said you're everything I need**

**yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah**

As the crowd dance and the girls cheered, Chung looked over to Rena and Ara and smiled. Just one smile from these girls melt his heart, he was lucky very lucky to have these two girls in his life. Chung thought that one day the three of them were live together forever and ever like a magic fairy tale.

**She got her own thing**

**that's why I love her**

**Miss Independent**

**Won't you come and spend a little time**

**She got her own thing that's why I love her**

**Miss Independent**

**ooh the way you shine**

**Miss Independent**

**yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah**

As the song slowly ended with one simple word Elsword give Aisha big hug and finished it off with a bang

**Miss Independent**

**That's why I love her.**

After the song finish the crowed shouted "KISS KISS!" Aisha became red as Elsword's hair and looked at him, when Elsword looked at Aisha he closed his eyes as he leaned in to kiss Aisha, he was slapped off the stage by dear Aisha. Elsword rubbed his cheeks and looked at Aisha who ran off. He was disappointed that he didn't get through her when he notice he had text message from her.

_Fine let be friends again but try anything funny and you get the boot!_

_-Aisha_

Elsword laughed and smiled brightly as Chung ran towards him and looked for any bruise, which Elsword start complaining that Chung now worries about him. After Elsword said it he was soon karate chop on the head by Chung who smile proudly at the knock out Elsword. On the side lines Ara and Rena smiled at Chung, before running toward him and tackling him down. By tackling Chung down, he started to suffocate in Ara and Rena's chest, he try call for help but the way they put their breast in his face made him faint from lack of air. It cause quite a scene where Rena and Ara notice that Chung fainted.

Raven just watched the scene rolled down the hill while Add just sit there staring Eve's every movement when he saw a figure behind a wall watching them. Add was about to get up but the figured ran off leaving Add with a big frowned on his face when he notice Raven sat beside him.

"You notice that shady person?" Raven stated cooly which Add rolled his eyes and scoff at the mad

"Yes and what it to you?" Add glared at Raven

"Something bad might happen" Raven looked over to Eve with concern filling in his eyes

Add saw that and his glare soften and his face filled with worried as he looked over to Eve. Add may hate Raven but Raven is right on many things, maybe this once that he and Raven won't fight but protect the thing they both cared about.

**Code: I'm sooooo sorry it was so short D:**

**Add: why you make it so short**

**Code: Because I wanna play Elsword ;-;**

**Aisha: Baka!**

**Code: ARA ARE ANNOYING AS POOP!**

**Elsword: Why you say that?**

**Code: How about you battle three Ara at the same time?! They are evil and annoying in pvp -has rage face-**

**Ara: -has troll face on- I know right?**

**Raven: anyways -wave hand and screen black out-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Code: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Eve: what happen now?**

**Code: Yumi told me that Add want to dismantle you limb to limb! -goes in corner and cry-**

**Raven: -glares at Add- You!**

**Add: Hey hey go kill the owner that made me!**

**Rena: -pats Code- it okay, Add won't kill her. Not yet…..**

**Code: -look at Rena with horrifying expression- AHHHHHHHHH -run away-**

**Ara: well um to the story please….**

I sat there glaring at a book that I was reading, the subject I was reading was so called emotions. The only reason why I'm reading this is so that I can be more in touch with these so called emotions and control them more easily, as I read through the book I felt something or someone wrapped their arms around me. I turned to see Add smiling at me before sniffing my hair, I felt my face hot and my heart beating fast. I tried slap Add but the position I was in was hard for me to turn my body around to deliver the slap across his face, Add notice this and began stroking my hair very slow and gentle which I would of never guess that Add would be thing gentle. I tried to squirm my way out of his grip but every stroke in my hair, I began to feel very tried and sleepy but if I do sleep then Add would carry me somewhere that I can never be seen again.

"Add stop that, your making her feel very uneasy" Raven? I looked at the side to see Raven with scowl on his face

"Aw come on Raven! You never let me have my fun" Add pouted and let go of me which to my relieve

I watched as Raven sat beside me and Add frowning at Raven before sitting in front of me with on of his smiles but it seem more gentler when I first met him. "Eve what are you reading?" Add asked me with a smile.

"A book"

"A book" I looked over to Raven who just simply stared at me when we both said it at the same time.

As I looked in Raven's gold amber eyes just like my own staring right back at me, I felt my heart racing again and my face getting red. I turned away and put my face in the book covering all angles of my face so both of them won't see my embarrassment, when I feel that my heart slow down and the heat escaped from my face I took a peek at Add to see what he doing and I just notice that he had beautiful eyes. As I stared at his eyes his eyes shifted toward me as I hid back behind the book reading, this time I felt it again! My heart beating fast and the heat crawling to my face, what is this feeling I get when I'm around both of them?! As I kept reading in silence I felt eyes staring at me, it was disturbing and no matter how hard I tried to ignore those eyes that kept staring at me, I closed the book and glared at the two boys that were siting near me.

"Hey Eve wanna go get ice cream?" I looked over to Raven who look down on me and when I glance at Add I could see him glaring at Raven.

"How about all three of us go together!" I saw Add smiled and Raven nodded.

I don't know what these two are thinking but the way they are behaving I have to have my defence up and strike them down if these two try anything funny. As the two got up and walked away with me following them, I notice something in corner of my eye moving. I wanted to warn Add and Raven that someone was following us until I saw red, yes red, I saw red hair peeking out and then hand appear and smashed him to floor. Why are those two following us? Is it because that Raven and Add are dating? Yes I believe Add and Raven are dating since they seem close to my eyes. As I looked at both Raven and Add who were beside me, looking down on me. Their eyes watching my movement made my heart beat fast and my face bit red but ignored it when I blurted out.

"Are you two dating?" As I looked at them the two had shocked and frighten expression on their face which puzzled me

"W-w-what?! Me and this heartless bastard?!" Add pointed at Raven "Didn't you hear our confession?!" Raven looked at me with desperation written all over his face

"It just that, I thought you two were lying." I turned my gaze away from them when I felt hands holding both my right and left hand.

"We aren't dating! Let just go get ice cream" I couldn't help but smile bit but I caught myself and kept my emotionless expression/

When the three of us enter the ice cream parlour and sat down, Add began chatting about singing contest and that all three of us should be in group. Raven seem to liked that idea and agree on it and before I was about to say no, Add stopped me and told me he will rape me if I don't do it. Raven glared at Add and said he would killed him before he get to touch me, while we were both chatting about singing contest I felt my mood become happier but I know that I must be losing sleep.

"Since it three of us singing together how about we sing-" I got off seat and looked at them as they both looked at me.

"What wrong Eve?" Add looked at me curiously

"How about you two sing and I can sing a song by myself" Both Raven and Add stared at me shocked but they soon smiled and I can feel myself smiling too

After I sat back down and order our ice cream, we began talking about what we be singing and what I notice that we need sing two songs. I remembered that this will be my first time entering in a contest and singing in front of people. I never sang before but Ophelia told me that I had lovely voice, I don't know if it true or not but maybe I should give it a shot. As the three of us chatted, I could feel my heart beating fast when I'm around the two. It was confusing but I think I like the feeling.

**-With The stalkers-**

"What are they saying?!" A red hair peeked out with a green hair women beside him

"SHUT UP BAKA!" The Purple hair start strangling him to death

"Guys be quiet, they hear us!" A boy dressed in pikachu costume try quiet down his friends

"Chung it kinda of hard to take you seriously with that costume on!" Ara start giggling at the giant pikachu

"At least it matches his cute face!" Rena cooed at the pikachung who was in depression

As the group try to see what the trio were up to they saw Aren following Elesis in clothing shop and they both try separate in groups but it proved to be difficult between choosing because both Ara and Elsword want to follow their siblings but they want to stay with their special someone. The two argue until Aren and Elesis were behind them and Elesis face was disapproving of her brother stalking his friends, Aren just chuckled and watch Elesis punished her brother. Aren can't help but wonder why he attract to Elesis, maybe it because of her beauty or maybe her personality? Aren was lost but all he know that he in love with a women that declared him as a rival. Aren remembered that they made a bet when he and Elesis met after she declared him as her rival.

**-Flash back-**

_Hmm today is sure bright… Oh red rose, how beautiful and dangerous like a certain red-head. _Can't understand why she declared me as her rival… Maybe it because I insulted her? Well if I do see her I apologize to her, I do hope that it will help me become closer to her. She the only girl that stopped Chloe my ex-girlfriend from chasing me, maybe I should give her this rose. Now where is my rose blade? Oh here it is.

"What do you think your doing Aren?!" I turned to source of voice to see Elesis glaring at the small knife in my hand that had small rose imprinted on it

"get a rose?" I looked at her and quickly cut the rose off

"Why are you doing that?!" She yelled at me and glared straight down at me.

"It because I wanna apologize and thank you" I handed her red rose "The rose represent you in many ways, rose is beautiful like you and it strong just like a rose thorn" I smiled gently at her.

"W-Why are y-you apologizing?" I saw her face little pink as she turn away from me.

"It because I thought I did something wrong when you called me your rival" I looked away from her as she stared at me "It because you worked for other company and I want to prove that I can beat you" she smiled brightly at me.

"You know by making me your rival, you could fall in love with me" I teased her a bit and her face become beet red. I chuckled at her expression

"I-I-I WOULD NEVER FALL FOR YOU!" She pointed at me and start fidgeting

"Then let make a bet! If you fall for me, then you have to go on date with me" I looked at her and place my hand out

"Ha! That to easy!" Elesis glared at me before she realize her mistake

"Fine then if I win you have to….. Kiss me and if you win then I do anything you say and the deadline is in a year" I put my hand and grinned at her

Elesis glared but soon smiled and shocked my hand. "Deal, get ready to be my slave!" she soon walked off with the rose in hand.

**-Flash back ends-**

Aren chuckled as he remembered the bet and how adorable she is when Elesis blush. Sometime he wonder how did he became so attracted to this girl, as he smiled and watched Elesis shopping for clothes. Aren notice a giant pikachu man walking up to him with a balloon, Aren thought he was adorable when he realize that the only person that usually force to wear this was Chung.

Chung's face turned bright red when Aren figured out who he was and he couldn't help himself but kick him, when Chung kicked Aren in the knee, Elesis came out store and start beating Chung to death and sadly Rena and Ara would to afraid to save Chung from the wrath of the great Elesis, so they watch as the pikachu was beaten until Elesis left with Aren following behind her and the pikachung lay dead on the sidewalk. After a hour passed Rena and Ara came to check on their poor friend to see that Chung had passed out with many bruise on his face.

**Code: Sorry if it short again but it Christmas** **so this is my gift to you!**

**Add: I got a Eve doll**

**Eve:….. I got new tools**

**Rena: I have new clippings**

**Raven: I got Eve doll some reason**

**Add: can I have it?**

**Raven: f no**

**Elesis: Code why is Aren wrapped up?**

**Code: My love to you!**

**Aren: -is tied up and muzzled- mmmmphh!**

**Chung: I got… A maid dress**

**Ara: aw poor Chung!**

**Code: I got me a 3ds XL and doggy toy from Kuroko no basuke **


	5. Chapter 5

**Code: Hey Ravens if you became a nasod instead of hybrid what would you do?**

**BM: Serve my queen because then we both can live on forever -glance at Eve and looks away blushing-**

**RF: I would scared the living sh- I mean shave out of people with my scary face! Wait if I become a fully nasod, will I look like a freak because hell no I want to look handsome for my lady -look at Eve and winks at her-**

**CN+CEM+CBS: That is very disrespectful RF, not all nasod are ugly -start slapping RF-**

**VC: I rather keep mine secret -shrugs-**

**Code: I like BM better :D**

**RF+VC: Very rude**

**Code: Next question for the Chungs! Who is stronger out three of you?**

**DC+IP+TT: Me -looks at each other-**

**DC: IP CAN'T BE STRONGER BECAUSE HE LOOK LIKE A DAMN CHICK -laughing-**

**TT: I agree**

**IP: At least I get Rena and Ara**

**DC: We all get them**

**IP: but they love me more**

**Code: Anyways thanks for answering!**

**CN: LUNATIC SCUD**

**CEM: HEAVEN'S FIST**

**CBS: PSYCHIC ARTILLERY**

**-RF's screaming can be heard-**

**Code: Well while the Eves destroy RF enjoy the story**

_"Will you ever fall in love?"_

_"One day I might, why would you ask Eve?"_

_"No reason"_

_"Hey Eve I met a girl around our age and she was very pretty!"_

_"Aren't we to young to date?"_

_"No not really Eve, if you love them then you must be with them"_

_"Oh…."_

_"There she is! I'm gonna tell her that I like her a lot Eve so I see you later!"_

_"Bye bye….. W-why can't you tell that I-I l-love you too"_

_"Mommy what is love?"_

_"Love is something very special, it show how much they mean to you and your heart"_

I slowly open my eyes and glance around my room to see nothing has change. As I stood up and change into some casual looking clothes, I remembered that I have nothing to do today. So as I brushed my teeth and my hair, I took sometime to think what to do on saturday. I don't want to bother Ara, Rena, or Aisha because they might be busy so I don't want to interrupt them on anything but I don't have anything to do. I kept thinking about some people when few of them pop before my face frowned. I remember that Elsword is a idiot and he did stalk me so I don't want to spend my day with, Chung seem like a good choice but he might be with Ara and Rena so don't want to bother them, can't spend a day with Add alone because the possibility that he might rape me or even worse kidnapped me to some faraway place and then there Raven, he seem a kind guy but he seem to friendly for my comfort, maybe he just like Add but he hiding it. Yes that could be the answer! I nodded and headed to dinning room where my servants were setting the tables, through one was missing, probably stalking me.

"Good morning milady" Oberon bowed to me and pulled out a chair for me.

"Good morning" I said quietly enough for them to hear me.

"Milady today breakfast will be sunny-side up eggs, cooked sausages, with fresh cut apples and orange with a glass of milk and cereal" Ophelia looked at me with a small smile.

"Isn't this to much" I looked at them curiously.

"Nonsense! Every princess must be fat but not to fat!" Oberon looked at me but it was hard to look through his mask.

"Ophelia punish him" I simply ate the fresh slice of fruit while Ophelia beat Oberon with a whip we had stored if Oberon ever misbehaved

After Oberon beating and my breakfast, I headed down to the library and began looking through books when one strange book caught my eye. I do believe that I never seen this book before so I took it out and sat in one of my reading chairs and began looking through them when I saw a picture of me as a child. It was a photo album of my childhood but it was nothing special because I see mostly pictures of me with the same emotionless face that I hate very much. When I flipped through the next page of the album that shocked me the most.

The picture I saw was me smiling a picture of me smiling! I took a closer at it when I just notice the tan boy, he looked very familiar but I recalled no memory of seeing him as a child but when I do look at it, this picture make me feel fuzzy like the same fuzzy feeling with Raven and Add… Still can't believe that I feel fuzzy over Add, but at least he is kind. I returned my gaze back at the picture and start flipping through some pictures to find me smiling with the same boy but what I notice was that there was only 10 pictures of me smiling with the boy and the rest were blank. I felt very curious of what happen to that tan boy but what peek my interest the most is that rest of the pictures were blank, I wonder why did these pictures went blank. Maybe I should ask Oberon about these photos….. On second thought maybe it is safer for me to ask Ophelia about this album, rather then Oberon.

"Milady are you in here?" Oberon was near door frame staring at me.

"Yes, can you not see me?" I looked at him with frown.

"Yes I can see you milady, Alex Bluebird has invited you to attend at his parties" Oberon walked up to me handing me the invitation"

I took letter from Oberon and looked through it carefully not forgetting any little words left behind. It was business party but why was I invited? I do remember I only go to parties if my father requested me to go so why did Alex invite me? Maybe the rumours are spreading again about me and my father, maybe I should go but I do know many bad things that Alex had done and I do not wish to go alone. I wonder if I should ask someone to come with me to Alex's party. The safest choice is to ask a guy but who? First let me remember who was with Alex Bluebird….. Ah yes it was Seris I heard that she dumped her boyfriend to be with him but was soon dump and now I believe she living a very sad life. Through I do wonder what happen to the man she had left.

"Milady?" Oberon looked at me with a phone in his hand.

"Ah thank you but how do you know that I needed a phone" I turned my gaze at the phone before gently grabbing it.

"I do not trust Alex, even if Ferdinand will be watching you. He cannot always protect you so it be wise to have someone accompany you to the party" I was surprised that Oberon was not his strange self.

"Thank you but I do not know who to call" I start think through who to call when I remember I have not met many people my age expect for the Elgang.

"How about call the one you feel most safe with" For once Oberon idea was quite good.

I nodded my head and start dialling down a number when I told Oberon get me another phone so that I may call the second person. The told two people that I will be asking to come with me will be Raven and Add, I don't know why I want to call Add when I clearly remember he want to assault me but I can't help but feel safe around him and around Raven, if the two were here then I believe I can be protected from Alex which reminds me that Bluebird is the opposite of Raven… Could it be a sign? No I must be being paranoid with fate and stuff such as that.

"Hello?" A calm cold voice can be heard through the phone.

"Is this Raven?" I said with my usual monotone voice but hearing his voice made my heart beat a little.

"Eve? Oh sorry I was reading book" Raven's voice became less cold but more kinder

"I have request for you and Add but I will speak with you first" I looked out the window as I waited for my own cellphone.

"Ah I see, so what is it do you wish for me to help you with?" Raven sounded a bit disappointed but I pushed passed it and give Raven my answer.

"I would like a bodyguard to accompany me to a party" I said glancing around to see if my stalker bodyguard was around.

"Don't you have that creepy bodyguard?" I could here Raven chuckle at the word 'Creepy bodyguard'

"To let you know that my guard cannot always keep eye on me so I must go to you and Add for some help" I frown at the word 'help'

"Why not Aisha?" Raven seem to not want to help.

"If you do not want to help and you are busy then you could have told me Raven" I sound bit sad some reason when I heard a crash on the other end of phone.

"I didn't mean it like that Eve! It just that why would you need a guard?" I could hear him getting up, must be that he fell off a chair.

"It because I am going to Alex Bluebird party" I waited for answer but I heard nothing until I heard him asking me.

"Alex Bluebird?" I can sense anger in his voice, was it that he met Alex once?

"Yes it is Alex Bluebird, Do you know him?" I feel concern over Raven, what would happen if he already met Alex once.

"Nah, don't know a Bluebird, anyways since I'm gonna be at party with you then I should be heading over in a suit" I know he is lying to me but before I can tell him he hanged up.

I put the phone down and looked out at the window, has Raven met Alex before? Was Raven the man that had been abandon by Seris? It confusing and it isn't gonna help me figure things out. Now I need call Add, I wonder if Add would accept and come to party with me and Raven. As I was thinking I heard the phone start ringing and when I picked it up I heard the voice I was gonna call to come to party.

"Hello Eve!" Add cheery voice sound close but I pushed it out of my mind.

"I was gonna call you Add" I turned away from the window to look at the door.

"I know, I heard" I can hear Add chuckling, which frightens me.

"Where did you hear that from?" I start to wonder how he knew.

"Turn to window my princess~" As I turn around I saw Add right at the window staring at me with his face against the glass and his phone on ear. If Aisha, Rena and Ara were here I believe they will scream and run off.

"Add why are you here?" I Question over the phone while Add smiled at me.

"To see you~" I felt myself shiver at his way of seeing me, thank the heavens Oberon is not here.

I hanged up on Add and start dialling another number and I felt Add's eyes watching me as I moved around and as I turned my back away from window just for a second, I felt hands on my shoulder and I turned to slapped Add who somehow got through window. When Add crashed into the table, I heard footsteps and Raven came running in with Oberon, Ophelia and Ferdinand running behind him. All of them stared at Add and out came the weapons, Raven and I stood in front of Add explaining that Add was just a friend but it took sometime for us to get them to leave but knowing Ferdinand he be in the shadows watching our every step. Thank the heavens Ferdinand is not Add. When my servants left the library I started to call my friend Aisha because it will be wise for me to have someone to watch Add.

"Hi lovely!" Aisha thought we should have nicknames for each other which I always refuse.

"Hello Aisha" The two boys looked at me with curious eyes staring at me.

"Aw but my honey your suppose to call me boo!" I can tell Aisha was pouting a bit until someone grabbed her phone.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHY YOU CALLING AISHA?! BACK OFF SHE MINE NOW SO YOU LOST YOUR CHANCE LOSER!" It was Elsword yelling through phone and when I tried to pull phone away from my ear, Raven grab my phone and he place me down on the chair and told me to sit quietly which I did.

"Well I'm Aisha boyfriend, who are you little brat?" Raven lowered his voice to make it hard for Elsword to find out.

"AW HELL NO, HELLLL NO. AISHA WHO THE EL IS THIS?"

"My boo~" I can tell that Aisha and Raven were enjoying this a little to much of making fun of Elsword.

"Oh helllll no, Where are you cause I'm going to kick you to mars you ugly retarded women stealer!"

"Fine, I live in the high district look for a giant white house" Raven hanged the phone up and smiled at me while giving my phone back.

I watch Raven sat down while Add was laughing on the floor, why is everyone so childish? I stared at them long hard when I heard running footsteps heading for library. I saw paper that told me to act as the man on phone. I scrunched the paper up and looked up to find both Raven and Add missing, my mind start being clouded of how foolish Elsword and how childish both Raven and Aisha are. Why did I join this school….

"OKAY I HERE TO BEAT YOU TO THE BLOODY FLOOR" Elsword had a wooden sword by his side with Aisha running toward me and opening her arms.

"My boo~" Aisha start squishing my face around while Elsword stood there shock staring at us.

"A-Aisha stop that" I slapped her hands away from my cheek and glared at her.

"Sorry Eve but I had to annoy Elsword" Aisha glances at Elsword and smirks.

"So it was freaking fake?! God damn it! I thought you were dating a scumbag!" Elsword pulled his hair around.

"She hanging around a scumbag" Raven and Add popped out of their hiding and stood near the table.

I stared at Raven who had a small smile on his face which is quite charming and Add with his big smile. Elsword was shocked and before I knew it, Elsword was on the floor pale as a ghost, mumbling about something that I could never understand. Elsword should have seen it coming he was to naive to check the contact that Aisha had in her phone.

"Anyways Aisha will you come to a formal party with me because I would be very grateful of you to watch Add" I turned to Aisha and looked at her.

"You don't trust me?!" Add shouts and point to me.

"From what I remember, I saw you pressing your face at my window. I think it good enough reason" I shifted my gaze to Add who started pouting like a child.

"No fair! Sis don't go for goodness sake don't go to the party!" Add turned to his sister, Aisha and glared at her while Aisha smirked.

"You know Eve, I think I go to the party!" I could imagine Aisha laughing with her hand in air.

Add seemed very furious and start yelling that this is his world and he would decide the law, goodness me I hope he doesn't hurt anyone while me and Aisha look for a dress. Ah I forgot about Elsword- Never mind, I rather not have more troublemaker in the party. Two is enough for me and I don't want to 'Add' **(see what I did there ;P) **a another idiot in the party.

"Well me and Eve will be dressing up so see ya later boys!" Aisha started to drag me along and I saw Raven and Add waving towards me.

**Rena's pov**

"Sis stop! Just forget about him!" I tried to calm my sister Seris down.

"I can't Rena! I love him to much! I can't believe I left him for Alex" I hear her sob words after words.

My dear sister Seris, she been crying for 5 years because of one guy she abandon. I wish she go to school again and become happy, I just wish she wasn't sad anymore.

"Sister how about we go to party! So please freshen up and when we come back home I let you stay in bed. Okay?!" I looked at the blanket that covered her whole body.

"O-okay" I smiled bit and left her room.

As I left her room and called Chung and invited to him party which he actually said yes! I started to dance in glee when he said yes. After I put phone and bring a sandwich to Seris I heard her cried her first lover's name and before I knew it my world shatter because the name she called was my friend.

"Raven"

**Code: SO SHORT AGAIN! STUPID LAZY ME**

**Raven: okay and when will you update next chapter?**

**Code: Not for while because I have… F_ing school**

**Add: Was that censor?**

**Code: Shut up Add and just be insane pretty boy, actually wait IP is a pretty boy so just be insane boy.**

**Eve: Code you have to many stories**

**Code: Well pardon me that I like Raven x Eve stories, Eve x Add stories, Pokemon Lyra x Silver, Volkner x Dawn, Dawn x Paul, Dawn x Riley, Gary x Dawn, Bleach Rukia x Ichigo, Rukia x Byaukua whatever his name is, Rukia x Ulquirroa yeah you heard me I like this couple not Orhime, Rukia x Grimmjow, Rukia x Shuuhei, Rukia x Gin, Rukia x Toshiro, Fairy tail Erza x Gray yeah I hate Juvia don't blame me, Erza x Jella through Gray is better, Erza x Natsu like it a little but not much, Lucy x Natsu I don't like Gray x Lucy.**

**Elsword: That a lot**

**Code: Yeah I know :D**

**Rena: So who your favourite out of these bunch**

**Code: Raven x Eve FOREVER Add x Eve come second and third**

**Add: Why that?**

**Code: Because duuuuuuuh Aisha x Elsword come second**

**Aisha: Ew just flipping ew**

**Code: Anyways!**

**Next time on Loving Two**

**"Raven?!"**

**"DIE YOU MONSTER"**

**"Eve, I'm sorry that I lied to you"**

**"W-who are you?"**

**"Eve you don't belong in this-"**

**"I don't belong in what?"**

**"Memories?"**

**"What that machine?"**

**"I am King nasod and you are the queen"**

**"W-Where am I?!"**

**"Eve we thought we lost you!"**

**"You promise you won't leave?"**

**"I prom-"**


End file.
